Love, don't die easy
by JulyBooth
Summary: POV Brennan: "Quando Wendell saiu pela porta e eu me voltei para Booth eu sabia que ele estava tão quebrado quanto eu. "


_Nota: Quando forem ler escutem a música "Love don't die easy". A fic é uma missing scene do 9x13. Espero que gostem. Enjoy it._

* * *

_**LOVE, DON'T DIE EASY**_

_Autora:_ Juliana Alves

_Classificação:_ PG-13/Romance

_Advertências:_ Spoiler 9x13

_Capítulos:_ One-Shot

_Completa:_ [x] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

**_POV BRENNAN_**

Quando Wendell saiu pela porta e eu me voltei para Booth eu sabia que ele estava tão quebrado quanto eu. Aquele dia foi cansativo emocionalmente. Há alguns dias meus pesadelos tinham diminuído e eu sentia que era a oportunidade para me reajustar com meus sentimentos, voltar a pensar racionalmente e agir como a cientista de sempre, mas quando eu acho que tudo estava indo bem...

Desde a morte de Vicent eu evito me aproximar dos meus estagiários, mas é impossível, não tenho um favorito, ou melhor, todos são meus favoritos. Desde Zack até Vicent. Mas saber que um dos meus está doente e que não posso fazer muita coisa, dói.

Me segurei todo o dia para não desabar em meio as lágrimas no laboratório. Me mantive firme. Mas aqui nos braços de Booth, eu não podia me esconder, ele sempre dava um jeito de escalar as paredes que eu construía para me afastar dos outros. Mas suspeito que não existe mais barreiras. Agora há apenas uma porta onde ele entra quando bem entender, mesmo que essa metáfora seja totalmente irracional.

Lágrimas caem dos meus olhos e eu o apertei mais forte, com passos lentos retornamos a sala onde ele recomeça a música e largar a garrafa e o controle na mesinha. Então olho em seus olhos e posso ver tristeza e dor. Ele sente tudo tão intensamente que ás vezes me assusta, e quando lágrimas enchem seus olhos eu não posso mais ficar longe, o envolvo em meus braços e voltamos a dançar ao ritmo lento da melodia. Estávamos então banhados em lágrimas de pesar por um jovem que consideramos um filho, e essa realidade bate mais forte agora que finalmente entendi esse sentimento. Nós somos dois bobos mesmo. E agora percebo o que Hodgins dizia no começo de nossa parceria, após brigarmos ele sempre comentava que Mom e Dad estavam em crise, na época eu não entendia, mas agora...

Sempre foi assim, quando qualquer um deles precisava eram eu e Booth que tomávamos a frente, que protegíamos... Primeiro Zack, depois Vicent e ai veio Sweets e agora Wendell.

Respirando fundo e me afastando um pouco dele eu procuro seus olhos, ele já não chora mais, porém seus olhos me imploravam por conforto como se eu fosse capaz de salvá-lo e percebo, enfim, que sou capaz disso sim. Com cuidado eu toco sua face e ele fecha os olhos apreciando a carícia que faço. E quando ele os reabre eu encontro amor neles, ele desliga o som e pega na minha mão. Com passos suaves nós entramos em nosso quarto. E lá com uma ternura surpreendente ele me amou, com calma, sem pressa alguma. Toquei tão suaves e com tanto amor que não pude evitar que lágrimas voltassem aos meus olhos. Esse é o tipo de sentimento que Booth me desperta. Nós fizemos amor como se nada mais existisse, como se só tivéssemos aquela noite. Depois de um dia tão turbulento eu imaginava que dormiria de imediato, mas não pude. Não quando sabia que Booth precisava de mim e como em um acordo não dito ele se enrolou do meu lado, deitou a cabeça entre meus seios nus e apertou minha cintura, como se eu fosse sumir. Eu o abracei de volta e suavemente comecei a fazer círculos em sua têmpora e brincar com seu cabelo, minutos depois sentir sua respiração ficar tranquila e soube que ele tinha dormido. Suspirando eu fechei os olhos e pude escutar a respiração de Christine pela babá eletrônica e isso me deu o conforto de cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte estávamos melhor, menos cansados e em controle das nossas emoções, e isso era bem novo para mim, perder o controle não era da minha personalidade.

Os dias seguintes passaram normais, papelada e relatório, identificação de alguns restos e mais papelada, mas eu não ligava. Amava meu trabalho e isso era bom, o fim de semana chegou e foi embora com a mesma familiaridade que os outros. Na segunda feira eu estava ansiosa, sabia que Wendell começaria a quimioterapia no dia seguinte e isso estava me consumindo, eu estava sem foco numa ossada e isso era extremamente raro. Sabendo que não conseguiria ficar por muito mais tempo falei com Cam e fui embora cedo. Peguei Christine na creche e no caminho liguei para Booth. E coincidentemente ele também estava saindo do escritório pelo mesmo motivo. Quando chegamos em casa conversamos um pouco e brincamos com nossa filha.

Era pouco mais das 10 p.m. quando meu celular tocou.

"Brennan", atendi e a voz de Wendell preencheu meus ouvidos. E percebi que estava ele estava chorando. "Wendell, fique calmo. Eu vou pegar você."

Booth tentou me impedir e ir no meu lugar, mas não deixei e sai de casa, fui até o bar que ele me indicou.

"Wendell?", chamei ele quando o vi numa mesa, de cabeça baixa.

"Você não deveria ter vindo, Dr. Brennan", ele disse baixinho.

"Venha, eu vou te deixar em casa.", eu disse e levantei.

"Não" ele disse "Eu não posso voltar para casa, minha mãe está lá e a tristeza no rosto dela me deixa ainda pior".

"Então vamos para minha casa. Você pode descansar." Eu falei e por um momento pensei que ele poderia desistir da quimioterapia. "Vamos, Wendell, amanhã levamos você para o hospital para sua sessão."

Pude ver que ele hesitou e ia negar, mas vi seus ombros relaxarem e ele se levantou da mesa. Deixamos o carro dele para Booth pegar na manhã seguinte e o levei para casa, tínhamos um quarto de hóspedes e lá ele ficaria confortável. Assim que cheguei com ele Booth me questionou pelo olhar, mas nada disse. Depois de mostrar onde ficava tudo deixamos ele em paz e fomos para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte eu e Booth avisamos que não iriamos trabalhar, deixamos Christine com uma babá e as 10 a.m. fomos ao hospital com Wendell. Quando entramos na sala a enfermeira estranhou todos nós juntos, mas nada disse. Quando o médico entrou olhou para mim com um olhar estranho.

"Dr. Brennan? O que faz aqui?", perguntou ele e me olhou um pouco desconfiado.

"Vim acompanhar, Wendell. Você já vai começar?", perguntei e dei um passo na direção de Wendell. Me senti perdendo o controle das minhas emoções de novo e isso me deixava perdida, meu instinto maternal estava muito forte em relação a ele e eu não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Mas voltando a atenção para o médico vi ele falando com Booth e instruindo Wendell. Quando a sessão começou vi que ele estava a ponto de chorar, enquanto a agulha estava no braço bom, ele mantinha a face virada para o outro lado. Eu não devia está aqui, sabia disso, a ligação que eu estava criando com Wendell poderia me deixar triste no futuro. E por mais que eu tivesse superado meus medos de ser abandonada, a certeza que um dia ele iria embora já me destruía. Mas antes que eu conseguisse esconder meus sentimentos vi lágrimas rolando na face dele e não pude me impedir de derramar as minhas. Dando um passo até a cama onde ele estava coloquei a mão na cabeça dele e acariciei seus cabelos, como eu fazia com Christine e com Parker.

Senti Booth se por atrás de mim, com um braço abraçou minha cintura e com o outro colocou sua mão em cima da minha na cabeça de Wendell. Ele olhou para nós e sorriu, Booth soltou um suspiro no meu ouvido e sussurrou para mim e para Wendell:

"Eu sei que isso parece estranho, mas estamos aqui para lhe apoiar e estaremos aqui em cada sessão.", ele disse e sorriu.

"Vocês serão meus pais então?", perguntou ele divertido e olhou para mim.

"E quando não somos? Hodgins sempre disse que somos os pais da família Jeffersionan." Eu disse e sorrir também.

"Ele disse isso?" perguntou Booth surpreso.

"Pode ter certeza. A cada briga de vocês ele sempre comentava... mamãe e papai estão brigando... de novo." Falou Wendell e gargalhou quando eu repetir a sua ultima fala.

Durante toda a sessão conversamos, e nós ficamos do mesmo jeito, eu e Booth abraçados e com as mãos na cabeça de Wendell.

Assim que saímos do hospital fomos deixa-lo em casa, sua mãe ainda estava lá e prometeu vigia-lo durante o dia.

Eu e Booth já tínhamos marcado está na próxima sessão, ninguém discordou era necessário e muito bom saber que mesmo pouco eu iria ajuda-lo a passar por isso. Eu não consegui salvar Zack de ser quase um criminoso e muito menos salvar Vicent, mas se eu tinha a oportunidade de ajudar o Wendell, mesmo com apenas minha presença eu iria fazer isso. Juntos... eu, Booth e Wendell iriamos passar por isso. A força e a fé que eu sentia vindo de Booth era o suficiente para eu acreditar que tudo ficaria bem e que mesmo contra meus próprios princípios eu deixaria as estatísticas de lado e acreditaria que no fim ele estaria bem.

Mas por enquanto eu dançarei a música que está tocando.

THE END

* * *

_**Please... review *.***_


End file.
